Together
by cuteypuffgirl
Summary: A short oneshot on how Gale reacted to Katniss and Peeta's cave scene in the 74th Games. Lots of angst and regretting. One sided Gale/Katniss. Please R&R.


**A/N: Hello. So this is a really short, angsty Gale/Katniss (Galeniss? Kale? WTH is the name for them?) oneshot that randomly popped into my mind because I always wondered how Gale felt watching Katniss and Peeta in the Games. Set during the 74th. It's short and crappy. Enjoy and please review. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does and all of us are just really jealous, admiring fans.**

* * *

He feels the tension in the air.

He feels it tighten by tenfold as she leans forward, towards the injured boy. The tension breaks as their lips meet.

So does he.

"Who would've ever thought that Katniss Everdeen could show that much affection, eh?" says one of the coal miners as they switch off the television. This sends cackles of laughter across the dingy room.  
Gale's fists clench as another man makes a fleeting comment about how well the girl on fire goes with the boy with the bread. Gale inhales and forces himself into the sunlight.

Impossible.

That's the first word that comes to his mind as he steps onto warm gravel, his hand wiping the sweat pooling on his forehead.  
How could Catnip, his own little Catnip, suddenly fall head over heels in a matter of days... for HIM?  
Gale cannot deny that he is jealous. He cannot deny his love for the one and only Katniss Everdeen. It's hard to imagine that, after all those years of playful teasing, in sync hunting and harmless remarks, Gale never realized his true feelings for her. For the one who understood him, better than anyone.  
Gale laughs at his stupidity. 'She's out of your league,' a voice in his head nags, 'She loves you like a brother.'

"A brother," Gale spits on the ground.  
He can't ignore the painful pangs in his heart as he recalls all those intimate moments Katniss shared with that Peeta boy. He can't control the wretched cry that forces itself out of his mouth in disgust.

His Katniss. Not Peeta's.

"Katniss, remember I-" he never got to finish those words before the Peacekeepers hauled him out of the room. In addition, this point in the Games, he wasn't sure he'd ever get the chance to again. What were the words he wanted to say? "Katniss, remember I-" what? Was he going to confess his longing love for her? How much she meant to him? Gale cannot answer.

He casts a look at the room he exited, where the television has been turned on once more and is now broadcasting the brutal death of another tribute. A memory flashes in his mind, an old, forgotten moment.

_*a few months ago*_

Rain came suddenly that evening, blanketing District 12 in a sheet of sleet and hail.

Recaps of the Games were blaring from the television. Gale and Katniss sat huddled up in a corner of the house, trying to keep warmth. Prim lay beside them, teeth chattering.  
Gale slowly unfolded a blanket, one of the few left, and threw it over the two.  
Several droplets of rain leaked through the roof and found their way into the steel bucket that awaited them.  
Mrs Everdeen lay motionless on the floor across. She was shivering, not caring about the situation, her antidepressants already bathing her in a deep urge to sleep.

It was one of those days where the rain stopped everyone from doing everything. Leaving the District cowering from the cold.  
The visit had been innocent; the regular rounds with Katniss, depositing her and the portions. He'd drop some bread for Prim, greet Mrs. Everdeen and there: he'd be on his way home.  
What Gale hadn't been planning was, shielding Katniss, Prim and he from the sudden wrath of a violent hailstorm that could crack open his skull if he set foot outside.  
"It'll pass," he muttered to the two.  
Katniss attempted to reply but the menacing crackling of lightning and the onscreen scream of a tribute silenced her. She watched as a tribute, a young girl from Six, got a knife to the neck and collapsed immediately.  
The cannon went.

"I h-h-hope we don't end l-like th-that," said Katniss, barely disguising the chatter of her teeth.  
Gale mutely nodded as Prim shifted, weaving in and out of sleep, plagued by nightmares.

Gale took a deep breath and leaned against the harsh wooden wall, going for the storm to pass and good night's sleep.

*present day*

It was a passing comment, an innocent remark made in the light of the current situation. But to Gale, it was serious statement, set in stone.

Gale unclenches his fists and makes a silent promise before he goes back inside.

Whether Katniss was his or not, she would live until she died of old age and he was going to be by her side, all the way through.

Together.

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N: Yes crappy, I know. So if you liked it, review. It means a lot :D Also what's the couple name for Gale/Katniss? I know Everlark is for Katniss/Peeta. So... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Hope you liked this crappy angsty...thing. Please check out my PJO and HP stories. :3  
**

**Peace, love and Nutella! xx cuteypuffgirl  
**


End file.
